


The Potter Family

by DarkHPworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Boss/Employee Relationship, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: The carnal adventures of the Potter Family.





	1. Rose Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Potter in many ways just like her mother, Hermione Granger. Intelligent, beautiful and especially a sex addict.

Rose Potter in many ways just like her mother, Hermione Granger. Intelligent, beautiful and especially a sex addict.

At the young age of five, Rose have been sexually intimate with both her parents, Hermione Potter nee Granger and Harry Potter.

At first they thought she was child of Fred or George. Merline knows how many times Hermione had sex with the twins at the same time. Turns out her red hair was from his paternal grandmother Lily Evans.

Rose inherited Hermione's petite form and beauty. She then inherited her love for Quidditch with his father Harry. 

Her promiscuity inherited to both her parents. She first learned how to lick her mother's pussy at age five. Hermione had poured chocolate syrup at her pussy and Rose happily lick the chocolate off of her mother's pussy. 

Harry also started mixing her food with his cum. Familiarizing Rose with the taste of his cum. 

They then started teaching Rose how to give and recieved oral pleasure. By the time of her fifth birthday, Harry took her virginity while Hermione watched playing with her pussy. 

On her seventh birthday, his grandfather William fuck her and then after that she was introduce to the cocks of her extended family member. 

When she started Hogwarts Snape became one of her lovers together with Flitwick and Slughorn. In her years at Hogwarts she gave teacher's pet a whole new meaning. 

Her current boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy was all but front. Scorpius was having sex with her younger brother Albus Severus Potter while she was having an affair with her own father.

She had fucked her Uncle Fred and George, Bill and her Grandpa Arthur. She is also fucking her father's godson Teddy and his girlfriend Victoire as well as her older brother, James Sirius Potter.

Rose love all the attention and the power she got from fucking men. She can manipulate and get what she wants just by showing a glimpse of her skin. 

That was how Rose was raised and just like her mother, she would make sure to achieve her goals at any way possible. 


	2. With grandad William

Rose just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was now staying at her Grandfather Richard's house for a month. 

Rose would now start her "_summer job" _for one his _Daddy William's_ friends. 

His Daddy William like to fuck her as well just like how he fuck her mother when she was only seven. In her however her Daddy Richard started fucking her at age six. A year after her parents started fuck her, her grandfather started fucking her too.

Every Christmas when his grandfather would go to the Potter Manor, Harry and William would fuck her at the same time. Sometimes she would joined her mother and fuck her Daddy William. 

When she started Hogwarts every end of term, her parents would send her to William's house so he could do whatever he wants with her. 

William's underground pedophile and pornography business grew since he started filiming her mother Hermione at a young age. From there William was able to a mass alot of wealth and with the help of Harry and Hermione's magic, he was able to get unlimited supplies of young girls for his business and pleasure. 

Rose was awoken by his Daddy William's tongue in her pussy. She felt her juices overflows onto her bed sheets as her Daddy kept licking her. 

"Oh Daddy! Yes I'm going to cum!" she moaned as she grabbed William's hair and grinded her pussy in his face.

William hearing his young slut, suck harder as he thrusted his fingers faster at Rose's cunt.

Rose bucked her hips and thrash wildly as she reach her orgasm.

"Aahh!" Rose shouted as she felt her Daddy kept sucking her juices. 

"Hmm your just delicious baby!" William cooed at his little slut as went and kiss her on the lips.

"Are you ready for Daddy's cock baby?" William cooed not really waiting for her reply, he thrust his cock into her granddaughter's pussy.

Both moan at the sensation.

"Fuck! Still as tight!" William moan, thank god for Hermione's potion invetion that keeps their pussy tight as a child.

William was in heaven as he continue a steady pace as he thrust in and out of Rose's pussy. 

The girl was his favorite amongst his grandchildren. She is one of the fruits of all his labors turning Hermione and Harry into his filthy sluts and now turning his grandchildren to be his sluts as well. 

He reach for Rose's perky breast and pinch both her pink nipples.

"Oh Daddy!" Rose moan as her hand went down to rub her clit.

"Your such a slut just like mommy!" William moan as he feel the familiar sensation in his balls.

"Oh yes! Fuck me Daddy!" 

"You want my cum baby? You want Daddy?s cum?"

"Yes Daddy fill my pussy with your cum!" Rose moan

The girl has filthy mouth since she was seven, the girl learn the word slut, cum, whore and cock and now she was seventeen the girl know how to play every man she fucks by saying the right words as they fuck her.

"Fuck! Your the perfect slut!" William groan out before filling his granddaughter with his seed. 

Rose moan as she felt her grandfather's cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Get on all fours slut, we still have an hour before we go to our first client" William ordered as he stroked his cock before inserting it back to Rose's pussy.

William continue to fuck Rose for almost an hour before they went to their appointment. 

William love it whenever Rose would stay at his house. He can always make sure to fill Rose's up with his cum before and after end of the day.


	3. Rose and her family

Rose smiled as she woke up at the familiar hot feeling spreading throughout her body. She opens her eyes and found her mother Hermione Granger-Potter down on her pussy.

"Hmm" she moan signalling her mother she was awake.

Hermione suck at her clit harder making Rose moan louder. "Oh yes! Mummy!" 

Hermione grins as she inserted her two slender fingers inside her daughter's cunt. She love how slut Rose grew up to be and she was right in starting fucking her children young. 

"I'm gonna cum Mummy!" Rose whimpered as Hermione continue her assault.

"Uh ah I want you to cum on my pussy" Hermione said before vanishing all her clothes.

She then spread Rose's legs and started rubbing her pussy with her own pussy.

"Oh yes!" Hermione and Rose both moan at the feeling of their wet pussy rubbing at each other.

Rose rub harder as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. She grinded her clit hard against her mother and started pinching her nipples. 

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Rose moan as she grabbed her mother's hips to grind impossibly harder.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming too fuck!" Hermione moan as she felt herself exploded into her daughter's pussy. 

Rise follow her soon and the two lay boneless at Rose's bed. 

* * *

_ **Four years old Rose** _

Hermione smiled as she continue to finger her four year old daughter as she slept. She just thought her how to finger one's pussy and before her daughter sleep last night she made her cum on her fingers. 

"Oh baby your Daddy would be proud when he come back" she said as she continue to finger her daughter.

Harry and her had been slowly turning their daughter into a slut just like how William turn them into a sluts. The onyl difference now is they were starting with Rose early. 

For as long as they could remeber they have been feeding Rose with Harry's cum in her every food. 

Harry always made sure to mix his cum in her every food familiarizing Rose with the taste of cum. When Harry was away it was Arthur's cum or Fred and George's cum that was mixed in her food. Hermione fingers herself as she watched her three year old daughter ate her breakfast with cum.

* * *

** _Seven years old Rose_ **

"Let me see your pussy" Hermione ordered as Rise hike up her dress.

"Hmm you're already wet for your Daddy William" Hermione purred as she inserted two of her fingers inside Rose's pussy. 

Rose was still full of her Daddy Harry's cum this morning. She woke up with her Daddy on her bed fucking her. By age seven Rose was use to waking up with her Daddy's cock buried deep inside her. She sometimes go to sleep with her Daddy's cock inside her keeping it warm.

Rose moan as her mother rub her clit at the same time making her wet even further. 

"Hmm we need to make you ready for Daddy" Hermione moan as she fingers herself while fingering her daughter. 

"Cum baby! Daddy wants you all wet and ready when he comes" Hermione said as she piston inserted another finger and piston it harder.

"Mummy I'm cumming!" Rose moan before grabbing the kitchen counter as she ride her orgasm.

"Hmm such a good little girl!" Hermione said as she lick her hands with her daughter's juices.

"Can I go play now mummy" Rose asked as she pull her dress down.

"Sure baby just be ready when your Daddy William come" 

"Yes Mummy" Rose said before going outside and joining her five year old brother.

* * *

_ **Fifteen years old Rose** _

"Yes Severus! Yes! Fuck me!" Rose moan as her Potion's professor Severus Snape continue to fuck her pussy.

"Shut up slut!" Severus sneered as he continue thrust inside his slut's cunt. 

He had been fucking Rose since after dinner. She had her "detention" with him as punishment for flirting with her Arithmacy Professor Blaise Zabini. The moment Severus saw how Zabini's finger disappear inside her skirt he immediately stop the two and deducted points for inappropriate behavious. He then give Rose detention after dinner and have been fucking her for hours now.

"Fucking slut, couldn't keep your legs close!" Severus sneered as he reach for Rose nipples and pinch it hard.

"Oh! sorry Professor!" Rose moan at the added pleasure.

"Slut! Your pussy belongs to me in this school! You understand!" Severus sneered as he slap grab her neck squuezing it.

"Ye..yes! Professor!" Rose moan.

Rose Potter was exact replica of Lily Evans, Severus Snape's first love and so as soon as Rose enter Hogwarts and was sorted to Slytherin Severus didn't waste anytime in making her his sex slave. He knew she'd been fucking Flitwick and Zabini as well as the boys in her year but Severus couldn't help but be possesive. He doesn't want an ounce of cum inside her when he fuck not unless it was his own cum.

She was completely off limits to the boys in his house and every Slytherin knew she was his. That didn't stop her though. She had fuck almost all boys in her year outside of Slytherin and had participated in secret orgies of Quidditch Teams which irk Severus to no end. Everytime he would fuck her he would punish her first for being a slut and would roughly fuck her until the hours of the morning. 


	4. Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Albus

Albus Severus Potter, second son of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter and just like his siblings a total slut. At a young age, Albus learned many carnal activities from his parents. When he was five his parents made him suck his big brother's dick as they film the two of them. Then his mother thought him how to use his boypussy to pleasure his grandfather, father and his brother. By age six, he was familiar with the taste of cum. When Rose was born they thought him how to eat Rose's pussy. His mom made him practice on her own pussy.

"Yes right there, keep licking baby" Her mother moan as he continue to bury his face in her cunt. 

Every night his parents let him and James sleep into their bed. Albus would wake up with his Daddy sucking his cock and his Mum riding James' cock.

When Albus went to Hogwarts, he befriended Scorpius Malfoy and learned that their situation is pretty much the same. From then on he would invite Scorpius into their house for a few weeks and let him participate in their nightly orgy.

When they were 15 they became a couple. Their parents didn't oppose as long as they keep it to themselves and they help maintain the facade of a normal family. 

So outside Albus & Scorpius were bestfriends and Scorpius is dating his sister Rose but on the inside Albus & Scorpius were very much inlove and Rose was with his father Harry. 

* * *

Albus woke up feeling something warm on his face. He didn't need to guess what it is as he knew for certain it was his father's cock. 

"Such a pretty boy" Harry cooed as he continue to rub his cock on Albus face.

"I want to fuck you Al" it wasn't a request Albus knew. So he instantly went on his stomach and push his shorts and boxers down.

Harry impatient, removed all of it and look at his son's arse. 

"What a beautiful arse you have Al" he said as his hands squeeze his ass cheeks. He spread the two before licking his son's hole. 

Albus moan as he felt the familiar feeling of his father's tongue.

Harry then change Al's position so he was on his back. His erect cock standing proudly. Harry didn't hesitate and engulp Al's cock with his mouth. 

"Oh yes! Daddy!" Albus moan as his Dad expertly suck his cock.

Harry grins as he continue to suck his son. Without warning he cast a non verbal lubrication spell into Al's opening. He inserted two of his fingers and started fucking Al while sucking his cock. 

Albus arched his back as his Dad continue finger fuck him. He reach for his nipples and pinch it hard to add more pleasure.

"Cum baby, cum on Daddy's mouth just like before" Harry said before going back to sucking Al's cock even harder. He added a two more fingers which push Al to the edge and making hin cum into his Dad's mouth. 

"Hmm" Harry moan milking his son's cock with every bit of cum. He swallows his cum and lick his cock clean before kneeling between his son. 

"It's Daddy's turn to cum baby" Harry said before spreading Albus' legs.

He grabbed Albus' legs and spread it even wider before pushing his cock into his son's boypussy.

"Fuck!" Harry moan as he started his brutal thrust "fuck fuck fuck!" He panted never stopping his assault.

The two didn't notice James coming in and stripping naked. He got on the bed before swallowing his brother's cock into his mouth.

Harry smirk as his eldest son joined them. James is a sex addict. Couldn't spend a day without fucking anyone girl or boy. It was a good thing that their family loves debauchery. Fucking family members was never an issue. James love fucking his mother and his siblings. Now twenty years old he had fuck Hermione pregnant. Everyone thought it was Harry's child but closed doors it was James's child. Now Hermione five months pregnant has spent every night in James' room fucking him and keeping his cock warm. 

"Daddy! James! I I'm cumming!" Albus panted grabbing James hair and shoving his cock deep into his brother's mouth. 

James swallows ropes of cum before kissing his brother straight on the lips letting him taste his own cum. 

James then straddle Albus face and presented his cock. Albus without preamble swallowed his cock and started bobbing his head.

"Yes! Just like that! Such a cock slut!" James said as he ride his brother's face.

The room is soon was filled slapping noises created by Harry and James due to the intensity of their thrust.

"Fuck! I'm Cumming Dad!" James panted before pulling his cock out of Albus' mouth. He tugged at his cock a few more times before grabbing Albus' head and spilling his cum on his mouth. 

James made sure to paint his brother's face with his cum before slumping beside him. He look at Albus and grins at his work. Before getting out of bed, now he felt like fucking his little sister Lily.

As James left, Harry bent Albus's legs even further to give him better access. When he thrusted his cock back, it reach even further making Albus moan wantonly. 

"Yes righ there! Fuck! harder Daddy!" 

Harry didn't need any further encouragement. He started pounding at a punishing phase making the bed creak even louder. 

"Fuck! I'm cumming again Daddy!" Albus moan as he grabbed his Dad's neck and pulling him down for a searing kiss.

"Fuck I'm cumming too baby!" Harry moan as he break their kiss.

He sucked Albus' nipples before biting it making the boy shout his ecstacy as he cum. 

Harry followed not long after as he shoved his cock once twice and then his cum spilled inside Albus. Harry pulled out sprayed some of his cum into Albus hole. "Ah fuck!" 

"That was hot!" They heard a female voice. 

They turn into the door and saw Rose only in her knickers.

"You guys made me horny! Waking me up with your moans!" Rose said before walking seductively towards her father.

She kiss him on the lips as she straddle her Dad.

She pushed her knickers to the side before sitting into Harry's cock.

Both Harry and Rose moan at the same time.

"Oh Daddy your cock feels amazing!" Rose moan as she started bouncing on Harry's cock.

Harry ready for another round grinned at his daughter and kissed her on the lips. He then grabbed his daughter's body before standing up not letting his cock pull out.

"Hmm let's go to your room baby!" Harry murmured before kissing Rose back leaving Albus alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so sadly we need to remove the gifs because of copyright issues.


	5. James' Baby

Hermione moan as her eldest son continue to lick her wet folds with his expert mouth. She couldn't see him due to her pregnant belly but by the way the tongue lick her, she knew it was James. 

She had thought James how to eat her pussy at a young age. She started how to lick James her pussy by coating her shaved pussy with chocolate syrup. She let James lick off the chocolates using only his tongue and by weeks James was use to eating her pussy with chocolate syrup. She then started teaching James about his body parts at age seven. Letting him watch her old videos with her Dad and Harry. She thought James how to use his penis and why it went hard everytime his mother kiss it.

"Because it loves me James and you love me..you love me don't you?" 

"Yes mama I love you

She then took his virginity months after. From then on Hermione would wake James by playing with his cock and riding it. James gradually learned different position and had fuck both Hermione's holes. 

At age ten, he couldn't get enough of fucking his mother and sister Rose. Rose though was reserve most of the time for his father. Rose loves sleeping with their Dad's cock in her pussy. 

At age 17, he had fuck most women and men he'd ever known. He was famous for his prowess and his fifteen inch cock. Even the Head mistress Mcgonagall would line up just for her old pussy to be fuck.

Now that he already graduate from Hogwarts, he fucks mostly family members and his dad's other whores. He loves fucking his pregnant mother everydayknowing it was him who put a child in her. 

"Fuck" James groaned as he slid his cock inside her mother cunt.

"Oh sooo big!" Hermione moan as she also pinched both her nipples. 

"Fuck you look so hot mom!" James said as he started pounding on his mother.

"When you give birth to my baby girl, I'll make sure the first taste she would taste is my cum" James said as he grins evilly at his mom. He spread Hermione's legs farther and fuck forecfully making the bed creak. 

"Oh yesss..we will make our daughter our slut baby" Hermione moan as she felt her first orgasm nearing. "Fuck me harder James!" 

James giving in to his mother's demands fuck her pussy even harder. The noise of their slapping skins filled the room. 

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!' Hermione shouted before her pussy clenched and cums on her son's cock. Her pussy convulse in the intensity of their fucking.

"I'm not done slut! No I'll fill you up with ny cum!" James said not stopping his pounding. He gripped the bed's head board and started pounding even harder.

"Fuck! I'll put two babies in you!" He shouted before thrusting wildly. He felt his balls tighten and without warning exploded inside his mother "fuck! Yes! Yes take my cum mom!" 

He slumped beside his mother before she kissed her. 

"Hmm that was a nice wake up call" Hermione said as hee handa roam at her son's chiselled abs down to his cock.

"I'll still felt horny after fucking Al's mouth so I had to fuck you" James grinned. 

"Hmm I hope your still horny, coz I still am baby" Hermione moan before kissing James again.

The two went on another two more rounds before Hermione had to go to the Ministry to work and James in the auror department to start his training. 

On the normal witches and wizard's view, all they can see was picture perfect family of the Minister of Magic and the Chosen One, on the others though, the one who had been involved in their carnal activities, the family was the most filthiest family in the whole Wizarding World. 


End file.
